There is an enormous amount of digital media content currently available to consumers. For example, the Apple® iTunes Store® currently hosts over 8 million songs. However, since no single user owns all of the available content and because users often desire to experience new content, numerous media sharing services have been developed. One such media sharing service is disclosed on commonly owned and assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/104,572, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR AGGREGATING MEDIA COLLECTIONS BETWEEN PARTICIPANTS OF A SHARING NETWORK, which was filed on Apr. 17, 2008. Another exemplary media sharing service is provided by the Apple® iTunes® media player, which enables up to five (5) users to share their music collections over a Local Area Network (LAN). There is a desire to enable participants in such a media sharing system to quickly and easily be informed of playback activity within the media sharing system.